


Just One More Night

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Dance With The Devil [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Barebacking, Bittersweet, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Kissing, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Older Man/Younger Woman, Separations, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tension, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Taylor spend one last night together before separating for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lost chapter for my story Can't Win For Losing. It's set in between the almost one month time skip between Chapter Thirteen and Fourteen and it's two days before the events of Chapters 14/15/16.
> 
> This may eventually get reference in the sequel Crooked Little Heart and it's something I've debated doing on and off for the past year when I have been stuck on Crooked Little Heart.

June 18, 2014

Avery looked over at Taylor with a frown as they sat in their kitchen or what had used to be their kitchen. They were after all in the middle of a divorce and maybe it was wrong to be here right now. But the meeting at the family in transitions thing had been earlier today and Jonah and Charlie both had pleaded with her to come back home at least for dinner.

An offer Avery probably should have turned down but she missed her boys. Hadn't seen them in days because Taylor had been refusing to budge. Refusing to allow her to see the children and maybe she got why. He was angry that she had cheated.

Angry that she refused to stop seeing her affair partner but it was no reason to take it out on their boys. To make them suffer. Especially since Jonah had insisted today that he didn't want to be away from her for too long.

"I should probably get going," Avery spoke after she finished the water she had been drinking. "It's getting late and I still have some boxes to unpack at my apartment," she said before standing from the chair and walking to the sink where she put her now empty glass.

"You could just stay the night," Taylor sighed as he too stood from the table, walking over to where she was. "I miss you," he told her before reaching out for her wrist and Avery closed her eyes at his touch. Feeling a thousand different emotions.

None being as strong as she felt with Zac right now but they were all still strong emotions in their own right and they all created an electric shock to her body.

A shock that made something in the air change around them and when she opened her eyes. Turned to look at Taylor, Avery knew he had felt it too.

"I can't," Avery told him as she moved away from his touch. "It's late."

Taylor nodded his head though neither he nor Avery made any steps to move. Both stayed planted in front of the sink. "It is late," he stated agreeing with her obviously. "That's why you should just stay here tonight. Head out early in the morning," he said before reaching out to touch her again and this time his hand trailed from her wrist to up her arm slowly.

Creating goosebumps on Avery's arm.

"I'm not asking you to stay forever okay. I know right now your mind's made up. You can't let go of Zac and you don't want to fight for our marriage," Taylor spoke his voice sounding so wistful and Avery wanted to argue.

Tell him that it wasn't that she didn't want to fight. She just wanted more time to figure herself out. Figure out if she really loved Zac or if she loved Taylor.

"Just let me have one last night Avery," Taylor pleaded almost as he finally moved behind her. His hand slowly falling to her waist now and again Avery's eyes fell shut at the fact that she still got a simple comfort in being in her husband...soon to be ex-husband's arms.

Still made her feel like he had made her feel when she had been the teenager who fell in love with him. The teenager who had stupidly gotten pregnant with his baby and had stupidly married him in a shotgun wedding at eight months pregnant.

Without saying a word Avery only nodded her head. Giving into what he wanted. Agreeing to let him have one last night because maybe she wanted it too. One night to just remember how everything had been and forget what currently was.

She could do that. She knew she could because a part of her wanted it too. The part of her that got a simple comfort of just being here in his arms.

Turning in his arms Avery opened her eyes as she looked up at Taylor, "I'll stay," she spoke softly before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

A kiss that had started off slow and chaste but one that eventually got heated and passionate. Taylor pushing her against the sink which caused her to moan out into his mouth before biting down on his lip.

A shiver running down her spine as Taylor's hand wandered up the back of her shirt. His touch making her body feel like it was on fire. Something that hadn't happened in ages now. Since even before all the Zac drama started. Maybe hadn't happened since he had gotten his own photography studio and started putting his family second.

"Bedroom," Avery muttered out in between kisses finally. Knowing that while she and Taylor had probably had sex in every room in this house already she wanted the bed tonight.

Wanted to be somewhere comfortable and somewhere where it'd be even easier to relax because a part of her still wanted to run. Back away and stop this before they got naked because they'd only be making a mistake.

Putting a temporary band aid on wounds just for tonight. But at the same time a bigger part of her wanted that. Just wanted to be with her husband one last time and be his wife in every way that it mattered.

Prove to Taylor that despite everything she really did still love him. It was just confusing right now.

Taylor murmured an mhm in her mouth at her request for the bedroom before biting into her lower lip softly as he kissed her a bit harder. Like he was proving a point. Telling her that somewhere deep inside she'd always be his despite everything with Zac.

A fact that may have been proven when he pulled away from the kiss and she whimpered out softly. Watching as he laughed.

"Thought you wanted the bedroom," he teased her softly as he kept his hand under her shirt. "Unless you want me to attempt to carry you upstairs while kissing you."

Avery laughed softly as a blush coated her cheeks, "No thanks," she stated though they had done it before and each time she had been scared for her life. Taylor was a klutz after all.

Taylor only gave her a slight smirk before letting his hands move from shirt. Taking one of her hands in his before leading her upstairs and to their bedroom...well what would soon be just his room. A room that Charlie had been conceived in even if it had been on the floor instead of the bed.

Much respectable place to be made than where Jonah most likely had been. In the backseat of Taylor's car when she had been a horny seventeen year old who couldn't tell her twenty-five year old boyfriend no.

When they made it to their bedroom, Avery waited in a nervous anticipation as Taylor let go of her hand to shut the door behind them and lock it. Just in case the kids woke up she was sure even though that hadn't happened in years.

It was still nice to have the extra precaution in case.

"You're beautiful, you know that," Taylor whispered as he walked up behind her and again his arms went around her waist and this time his lips moved to her neck where he left small kisses. "So beautiful."

Blushing at his words Avery shook her head, "You're just saying that because I'm your wife," she told him knowing she still sometimes didn't think she compared to him.

Not when he had been beautiful and she was just a plain Jane who hadn't really had time to mature before becoming a mom and now she was just boring mom casual. She wasn't beautiful. Hadn't even felt that beautiful last month when she dressed up to impress Zac and Taylor had found her drop dead gorgeous apparently.

Enough that he had talked her into taking nude pictures and then making love on the floor at his work studio.

"Trust me Avery," Taylor sighed against her skin. His breath hitting it and causing her to shiver as goosebumps once again formed. "I'm not just saying it," he muttered out as he kissed her neck more. His tongue coming out to leave little licks and make her shiver again.

Just like before she could open her mouth to protest him again she felt his hips moving into her ass and she felt the bulge from his hard on. Even through both of their jeans.

So maybe he did really find her beautiful but she wasn't sure she was ready to admit that about herself yet. Not when she could never truly measure up to the man she had married. A man who was gorgeous and aged well like fine wine.

A really nice fine wine if she were to state her opinion anyway.

Moving to face him, Avery paused briefly as both she and Taylor locked eyes. Almost as if both of them were debating if what was about to happen was good or not. But both must have decided it was okay because they leaned into the kiss at the same time.

Taylor slowly walking her back towards the bed as they kissed. The moment her knees even hit the edge of the bed, she was pushed back onto it slowly. Taylor falling over her as he kissed her a bit harder now.

As if he was afraid that if he stopped kissing her she'd come to her senses. But clearly Avery knew it was too late for that.

Which was why she broke apart from the kiss long enough to remove the t-shirt that he had on. Hoping that he realized that she was all in. As all in as she'd ever be anyway.

"I love you," Avery spoke surprising even herself as she reached up towards his necklaces. Pulling him in for another kiss that way and this time as they kissed they both lost more articles of clothing.

Their hands slowly exploring the others body even more along the way and once she was completely naked she moaned loudly as Taylor's hand found it's way between her legs. His fingers working their way inside her. Moving inside of her slowly.

Too slowly for her liking and yet all she could do was move her hips with his pace and whimper every so often. Her whimpers almost seeming to make him stay at the same pace. If his smirking into their kiss was anything to go by.

"Tease," Avery whispered out as she pulled away to look up at him. "That's all you are. A fucking tease."

Taylor's smirk grew at her words, "But you love me," he stated as he slipped his fingers fully out of her. "You said as much yourself earlier," he reminded her as he slowly lined his cock up to her opening. 

"I did," Avery confirmed before biting her lip as she moved her hips down. Her wet slit slowly sliding against him. Letting him know that she wanted him inside of her. Wanted him to make love to her and make her feel good in ways only he knew how to do. "I do love you," she stated again as their eyes locked.

"I love you too," Taylor told her before finally moving into her and the moment he did her eyes fell shut. A smirk appearing on her own lips now at how good it felt.

How full she felt of him and how fucking much she had missed this. The feeling of him inside of her. Knowing that she still could feel complete with him inside of her. Even if right now things were shit between them.

Opening her eyes again she kissed him once more. Avery's hands soon falling to his ass as she pushed him a bit deeper inside of her during his thrusts. Wanting him to go as deep as he possibly could and eventually for her it became hard not to moan into the kisses.

Not to let him know verbally just how good he was making her feel. How good he always made her feel. Though what she didn't voice was that a part of her would miss this. Maybe a part of her would even have second thoughts about leaving him in the morning.

Even if she knew it was the right thing to do. Because there was just no way right now that they could live under one roof and be happy. Not when she still did want Zac and so for the sake of their kids they needed lives apart. 

Or so she kept telling herself so she didn't come across as selfish for just wanting a separate life to pursue her own needs which she had never once done.

"Fuck Taylor," Avery muttered out as she felt her orgasm building up. "Just..right there yes," she whimpered as he began to move a bit faster. Going just a bit deeper each time. "Oh fuck baby yes right there," she told him as he finally hit the spot she wanted. 

Something he repeated a few more times before her walls closed in around him and all she could do then was mumble his name out almost incoherently. Feeling him still inside of her seconds before she felt some of his come going down her leg and onto the bed.

A part of her knowing that before she left tomorrow she'd have to shower and write Taylor a note to clean the sheets. Otherwise he'd probably forget. He'd forget his own head if it wasn't attached sometimes she swore.

Frowning slightly when Taylor moved out of her, Avery looked up at the ceiling. Not sure now why she felt empty inside or even why she felt guilty.

Two emotions she'd have to push down before tomorrow so she could make it out of this house and to her apartment.

"Love you Taylor," Avery whispered as she looked over at him. Smiling some but now her smile seemed forced and not very happy.

Though if Taylor noticed he didn't say anything. Instead he just reached out, pulling her into him and that was when she closed her eyes. Falling asleep in his arms like she had done many times before. Their bodies still tangled enough that it would be hard to tell where one ended and the other began.


End file.
